The present application relates to a non-aqueous electrolyte battery. More particularly, the present application relates to a non-aqueous electrolyte battery including a positive electrode and a negative electrode which are opposed to each other through a separator.
In recent years, various types of portable electronic devices, such as camera-integrated videotape recorders (VTRs), cellular phones, and laptop computers, have come on the market, and those having smaller size and weight are being developed. As the portable electronic devices are miniaturized, batteries, particularly secondary batteries as a power source of them, are vigorously developed.
Among the secondary batteries, a lithium-ion secondary battery which possibly achieves high energy density has attracted attention. With respect to the lithium-ion secondary battery, by using a laminate film or the like as a casing member instead of a battery can made of a metal, such as aluminum or iron, the battery is being further reduced in size, weight, and thickness. The lithium-ion secondary battery is used in a wide variety of applications, so that a higher energy density in the battery has been demanded.
For achieving a lithium-ion secondary battery having a higher energy, an attempt is made to increase the volume density of the electrode mixture. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-323895 discloses a technique in which different spherical carbonaceous materials are used in the electrode mixture to improve the energy density.